


Knock Knock

by belladonnaandblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Crack, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaandblood/pseuds/belladonnaandblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from my now retired old account.</p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel come to visit for the holidays while Dean and Cas try to get some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

“How long until Sam and Gabriel get here?” the sunlight pouring through the open curtains blinded Castiel.  
“Long enough.” Castiel yawned and jumped as Dean began to press soft kisses at the back of his neck.

“Seriously, if you don't want your brother to be instantly traumatiz-” Castiel was cut-off with a kiss. As soon as they parted Castiel coughed and spluttered.

“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Go brush your fucking teeth.”

Dean climbed out of bed, the chill of the winter air made him shiver.  
“You go get a shower, I’ll cook breakfast.” Dean said shrugging on a blue dressing gown that was way too short to cover his entirely naked body.  
“Baby you're too good to me,” Castiel smirked. “put on some clothes before your brother gets here.”  
“I hav-”  
“Some proper clothes.”

Castiel stood up facing the window, the sun was tearing its way through the clouds. He felt a pair of warm hands snake their way around his naked waist and Dean's muscular chest press against his back.

“Maybe we should both go for a shower.” Dean rest his chin against Castiel's shoulder. He sighed.  
“Okay, but make it quick.”

Cas was on his knees, Dean carding his fingers through his wet hair as hot water ran down between them.

Dean's breathless moans were becoming louder and quickening in pace as Castiel continued to bob his head up and down Dean's cock. He pulled off and began fisting at the base while running his tongue around the head.

“Fuck” Dean's breathing was becoming more erratic by the second. He tightened his grip on Castiel's head and sharply thrusted his cock into Cas' mouth, spilling down his throat. Castiel swallowed around it wrenching a loud moan from Dean's mouth.

Dean felt boneless.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

“Fuck.” Dean was still breathless.  
“Go get your clothes on and answer the door, it's probably Gabriel and your brother.” Castiel stood up wiping off the cum that had spilled down his chin.  
“What about?” Dean looked down at Castiel's erect cock.  
KNOCK, KNOCK.  
“Call it an 'IOU', I'll finish off here and you get out and put some clothes on and answer the fucking door.”

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
“Jesus Christ I'm coming.” Dean shouted as he reached to open the door.  
“I hope not, you have guests.” Gabriel said with a cheerful smirk plastered across his face. Sam sighed, holding bags of expertly wrapped Christmas presents. They both pushed past Dean and made their way into the living room.

“Where can I put these?”  
“Just leave them there for the moment we'll sort them out after breakfast.” Sam set them down on the neatly polished glass coffee table and looked round the apartment at the festive decorations.  
“Your room's all sorted it's just down the hallway next to the bathroom, if you want to put your bags in there.” 

“Where's Cas?” Gabriel asked sitting himself down on a stool at the breakfast bar.  
“He's in the shower at the moment but I'm sure he'll be out in a couple of minutes.”  
Gabriel chuckled.  
“What?”  
“There's one shower in this place, right?” Dean squinted at the question.  
“Yes?” Gabriel stood up walking closer to Dean who was leaning against the counter top.  
“Nothing... It's just your hair's still dripping.”

“Gabe, stop.” Sam said with a smile.  
“Just having a little fun with Dean-o.” He said turning back to face Sam.  
Dean was blushing, he stood up straight and began opening the draws looking for cooking equipment.

“I'm making breakfast, and one more word from you” he pointed a frying pan at Gabriel who was sat close to Sam, hand brushing up his toned arm. “and I will hit you.”

Castiel walked through to the kitchen/living room, hair still wet and a mess. His clothes clung close to his damp skin and showed off his hip bones and stomach. He immediately went over to Gabriel, and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey, Gabe.” Gabriel was reluctant to hug Cas at first because of his slightly moist state.  
“H-Hey cousin.” He said finally reciprocating the affection.  
“Hey Sam, how's the new house?”  
“Good, good. Babe’s gone mad with colour though, painting and decorating. It looks like the city after the pride parade.”

Dean laughed, he was mixing up pancake batter with a pan of bacon already frying.  
“Morning assbutt.” Castiel said in a low tone.  
“Morning yourself.” Once again Dean chuckled.

“Where's the bathroom, I drank too much coffee and the car journey was long.” Castiel pointed Gabriel in the general direction.  
“I bet it looks like a snow globe under black light.” Gabriel laughed at his own joke.

Castiel looked at Sam “Why you continue to date my cousin is a mystery to me.”  
Sam just shrugged.

“So, Sasquatch tells me that Lawrence is home to the best bakery in all of Kansas.” Gabriel said, taking a long sip of his coffee.  
“Yeah our mom used to take us to it every Saturday while dad was at work.” Dean poured more syrup over his pancakes.

“We're gonna have to go there before lunch.”  
“Gabriel loves his sweets.” Sam snickered.

When everyone had finished breakfast Cas had taken to washing up the leftover dishes. Sam and Gabriel had gone out, which left Dean and Castiel alone.

“I think I want to honour that 'IOU' now.” Dean said kissing up the back of Castiel's neck.  
“That bakery's way across town and it will be busy around the holidays.” Cas has stopped washing pots.  
“I think we should move this to the bedroom.”He turned around in Dean's arms. “That sounded so cheesey.”

They both hurried to their bedroom across the apartment, shutting the door behind them. Dean pressed Cas against the door pulling up his shirt and kissing down his chest. He unbuttoned his jeans and began mouthing at the growing bulge through the thin cotton of his underwear.

Castiel groaned.

KNOCK KNOCK

“For fucks sake.” Cas sighed.  
“I'll go get it, you stay here.” Dean kissed Castiel and left to answer the door.

Two minutes later he was back.  
“God Damn people wondering if we've found 'The Lord Almighty'”  
“What did you say to them?” Cas was pressing the palm of his hand over his hard dick.  
“I said that they caught me at a bad time as I was about to roughly fuck my boyfriend, then worship Lucifer.” Castiel laughed hard, almost falling off the bad.  
“Bar the Satan worship is that a promise.” Dean growled, he looked positively feral.  
“Easy there tiger.” Cas chuckled.

Sam opened the apartment door.  
“Where's your brother and Cas?”  
“They've probably gone out to get some supplies.”  
Gabriel grinned then turned to Sam shooting him a devious look.  
“Looks like we have the whole apartment to ourselves.” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel kissing his neck and moving down to grab his thighs and hoist him up. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's long hair, legs firmly in place around Sam's waist. Sam was sucking dark bruises into Gabriel's collar bones. Sam walked down the hall towards the bedroom they were staying in.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

“OHFUCKDEAN”  
“Is that?...” Sam asked  
“Your brother having sex with my cousin, I think so.” Sam let go of Gabriel's legs.  
“Do you want to go to the café around the corner?” Gabriel stared up at Sam eyes wide with discomfort, lips pressed into a frown.

“Oh God yes” Sam and Gabriel left the apartment as quick as their legs would carry them,  
vowing to never again to enter the apartment without knocking.


End file.
